Clean Up On Aisle 4
by IWantSomeBacon
Summary: Levi works in a supermarket, making sure the place stays spotless and everything stays in its proper place. One day, while walking through the aisles, he finds a boy with green eyes buried under cans of food. Apparently, reaching for the highest can on the highest shelf seemed like a good idea at the time. Now Levi's supermarket is messy, and he can't stand for that. AU, LevixEren
1. Chapter 1

It was early in the morning, 7:30 to be exact, when a man by the name of Levi was on his way to work. After managing to escape from his crazy roommate with a swift kick to her gut, he wasted no time in getting out of the apartment.

_'Crazy glasses freak, if I didn't need her to pay half the rent she would have been dead by now.'_

It probably wouldn't have been so bad, but waking up to someone shouting about dissecting animals and then begging you to be a part of some "revolutionary organ switching" was bound to piss anyone off. Hange wasn't Levi's first choice for a roommate, but she was the only one he had that was willing to deal with his personality. It was almost like she was immune to the kicks, death threats and murderous glares that sent everyone running.

Coming to a green light at an intersection, Levi stopped walking and wondered how work would go. Soon after being hired, his co workers found out about his obsessive cleaning habits. It probably would have gone unnoticed longer if multiple people didn't almost break their necks on the floor that seemed to be continuously mopped.

_'They're the ones at fault; shitheads didn't look where they were going' _Levi thought, as events from the previous week came flooding back into his mind. Of course the floor was mopped; he was doing them a favor, cleaning up the spots where their filthy shoes touched the floor. If they couldn't appreciate that, he didn't mind telling them off. The only good thing that came out of the whole event was that now everyone who shopped there knew about Levi. They knew not to mess with his store, and the amount of messes made was drastically cut. Death wasn't something any of them wanted to experience. Especially at the hands of Levi.

The light turned red and Levi made his way across the street. As he stepped on the curb, view of the supermarket came into his vision.

_'Let's see who decides to mess with my store today'_ Levi fumed silently. For all the people that knew to keep the place clean, there was always at least one asshole a day that thought they could get away with it.

Walking through the doors leading inside, he looked around. It was completely empty. Just the way he liked it.

_'This is how a supermarket should look. No people in sight.' _Nodding to himself on that thought, he made his way to the back. Opening the door revealed Petra, the only co worker who he didn't mind as much as the others. At the sound of the door being opened, Petra turned around and smiled.

"Good morning Levi. How's life with the mad scientist going?"

"Just as well as you'd expect. This morning she tried to convince me to trade some of my organs with that of a dog."

"That's not so bad. Remember what she tried to involve you in last time?"

At the mention of last time, a murderous aura slowly started creeping its way towards Petra. She felt the sudden change of atmosphere, but she just laughed it off.

"Oh right, I almost forgot. Well, no harm done. You managed to escape in the end. Anyway Levi, please don't scare people today. I'm starting to worry about the mental state of our customers by the time they're done shopping."

Levi just nodded slightly in response. If anyone else had said that, they would have been dead in a ditch by now. However, Petra was someone who he thought of as a friend, and considering how he had none, he made sure not to do anything too cruel when she was involved.

By the time it was 8am, people had slowly started to fill up the aisles. Many people in this area got the shopping done in the morning, just wanting to get it out of the way. In Levi's opinion, it was a nice start for the day. Only two people so far almost killed themselves on the floor he aggressively mopped, and he only had to threaten one person with death when they threw an empty candy wrapper on the floor.

All in all, it was a job well done so far. In an unusual good mood, Levi walked through the aisles, double checking that everything was in the right place. While walking through aisle 3, an extremely loud noise, followed by curses and shouts of pain rang through the air.

Levi stopped dead in his tracks. Tensing up, he could only imagine the damage done to his store. His initial shock quickly turned into murderous rage, and he went barreling down the aisle to the source of the noise. Killing was the only thing on his mind, and as he reached the end of the aisle he quickly ran into the next one. What he saw didn't please him in the slightest.

Cans. Cans of food everywhere on the floor, some still rolling off the shelves. In the middle of it all was a boy. He was still laid out on the floor, buried under a pile of them.

'_This stupid piece of…_' Levi stomped over to the body, prepared to start the death threats and even punch the guy a couple of times. If management ever said anything about it, he would just state that the moron deserved it. After all, he had the nerve to mess with Levi's store. As he reached the body, it twitched and slowly started to move.

"What the fuck? You people don't know how to stack items properly so they don't kill people?" With that, the boy sat up rubbing the back of his head with his hand.

"Dumbass supermarket workers, not doing their job properly." The boy then looked up straight at him.

"Who are you?" he asked Levi angrily.

Levi couldn't think straight. Some idiot just messed up the entire aisle, and then proceeded to insult his organizing skills. Talking wouldn't work. No words would come out no matter how hard he tried to say something. The feeling slowly creeping up was more than rage, and Levi didn't know how to deal with it.

He stared down at the guy, who obviously had no idea who the fuck he was messing with. Finally able to move again, he slowly started to crouch, making sure they were now at eye level. The boy moved back an inch, suddenly feeling a quick change of atmosphere that made him start to worry.

Levi tilted his head slightly, narrowed his eyes, and spoke in a deadly low calm voice that could have scared an entire army.

"My name is Levi…and you just fucked with my store."


	2. Chapter 2

At first, the boy just stared at him as if he didn't understand. Then he opened his mouth as he was about to say something. However, before he could, a blonde boy ran up to them.

"There you are! Somehow, I'm not surprised that the crash I heard ended up being because of you. Are you ok Eren?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Armin. Stupid cans were stacked incorrectly."

At that statement, Armin laughed nervously while scratching the back of his head. "I don't think that's it…" Looking past Eren, Armin noticed Levi. His eyes widened to the point of looking like they were going to pop out, and he quickly bowed his head. "I'm sorry for Eren's actions Levi. I'm 85% sure he didn't do it on purpose."

"Hey!" Eren jumped up, now glaring at Armin. "What's that supposed to mean?!"

Armin lifted his head, looking at Eren with an expression of mixed confusion and curiosity. "I can never tell with you…now that I think about it, I don't think anyone can."

Levi sighed. This wasn't going anywhere. He knew Armin well enough to at least somewhat respect him. He never messed up the aisles, and if he ever saw something on the floor he immediately picked it up and put it in its proper place, regardless if he was the one who did it or not.

Levi stood up to his full height and turned to Armin, now fully convinced that Eren wasn't even worth a second glance. "Oi, keep an eye on your dog. On a second note, animals aren't allowed, so don't bring him with you next time." With that, he turned and started cleaning up the mess.

Glancing behind him for a moment, he saw Eren staring at him with an expression that could only be described as rage. A vein in his neck looked dangerously close to popping, and his entire body was shaking. Armin realized what was happening and quickly jumped between them.

"Stop Eren! You did make trouble for him, so of course he would be annoyed. Please, you've already caused enough trouble earlier. I don't think I can take anymore."

Eren stopped glaring at Levi and looked at Armin with an expression of hurt and betrayal.

"That ice cream was disgusting! How can you call that chocolate?! He deserved it!"

_'__So, I'm not the only one this guy's pissed off today.'_ Levi could only imagine how many times Armin apologized for this moron's behavior on a daily basis. It was only 11am and already this Eren brat managed to piss off multiple people. _'Ice cream…? What is he, 5 years old?' _Levi thought to himself. What type of mature person threw a fight over ice cream not meeting their expectations?

Coming out of his thoughts, he continued to blankly stare at Eren who was still looking at Armin. Suddenly, Eren closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "You're right Armin. Sorry."

Armin visibly relaxed, now smiling at the fact that the problem was over. Turning to Levi he apologized again. "Sorry about the mess. We'll be leaving now." With that he turned around and started to practically drag Eren down the aisle.

While picking up the cans, he could hear Armin and Eren talking.

"How did that happen anyway?"

"There was a can I wanted, but then I noticed there was another one on the top, so I went for it."

"Why not just get the one you could reach?"

"Because I know for a fact that Mikasa can reach the one on the top."

"…"

"I'm NOT inferior!"

Soon, they reached the end of the aisle, and Levi could no longer hear their voices. '_He has issues.' _Levi thought. After 15 minutes, the cans were stacked up on the shelves again perfectly. Taking a step back, he admired his work. '_There's gotta be a way to make this place idiot proof…_' His mind starting to wander, he almost didn't hear Petra calling his name.

Turning his head, he saw Petra jogging towards him. Stopping a couple of feet away, she looked at him nervously. "Um…Hange is on the phone. Also, you have the rest of the day off." She shuffled her feet, not looking him in the eye.

Alarms went off in Levi's head. "Petra…"

At the sound of her name she jumped slightly. However, she still didn't look him in the eye. She began blinking at a rather fast pace and looked anywhere but directly at him. Levi tried again.

"Petra…"

She winced. Taking a deep breath as if gathering up the courage, she finally looked him in the eye.

"Well you see…there was this animal that unfortunately ended up in the general vicinity of Hange. You know when she gets excited she never pays attention to her surroundings, and she ended up in someone else's house chasing it. She said the window was open. Anyway, It wasn't a stray like she thought, and you can imagine how the situation looked when the owners came through the front door soon after. All they saw was Hange sitting on top of their dog holding it down while breathing heavily."

"…What?"

Petra looked mortified. "Don't make me say it again. So…she's being held in front of their house by the cops. The owners of the dog are there too. The cops don't really believe her version of the story and she called to have you verify the fact that she doesn't…you know…with animals."

"Somehow, I can't help but feel like I should have seen something like this coming." Pinching the bridge of his nose, Levi sighed. Trying to convince the cops that Hange wasn't into animals like that wasn't how he predicted his day going.

"Okay, just give me the address and I'll head straight there."

It was a surprisingly short walk to the address. After about 10 minutes he could see the cop car in the distance. Speeding up, he finally reached them. Hange was sitting on the curb, looking unusually guilty. The cops were standing in front of her reviewing the story she told them.

Levi took a deep breath, and silently forced himself to be civil. Messing with cops wouldn't be smart and the situation was bad enough.

"Sir…?" Levi said, as nicely as he could.

The cop turned around. "Oh…you're Levi right? So, your friend here was caught in quite the predicament. I'm sure you know the full story by now. The owners of the dog haven't pressed any charges yet but they're inside deciding on what to do. According to your friend here, she just thought the animal was a stray and decided to keep it as her own. It ran away and she gave chase. Normally, people wouldn't jump through an open window of someone else's house for that, but she insists that's all it was."

Levi quickly glared at Hange before looking back at the cops. "I assure you that Hange wasn't doing anything…unusual…to the animal. She just gets worked up easily and doesn't pay attention to where she's going."

At that moment, the front door of the house Hange was caught in slammed open.

"I can't believe you broke into our house and molested our dog! You freak!"

Levi stiffened. That voice. That terribly annoying voice. '_No, it's not possible. What are the odds of that?' _He didn't want to turn around. If he did, an already bad situation would become a hundred times worse.

"Eren! We don't have the full story yet. It wouldn't be fair to jump to conclu-Levi!?"

Levi finally turned around, seeing Armin staring at him in shock. "What are you doing here? Wait…are you the roommate she was talking about?"

Nodding slightly, Levi decided it was time to try to convince Armin not to press charges. He could see Eren staring at him, but surprisingly he didn't look angry.

"Armin, I'm sorry about Hange. Don't press charges, she didn't mean any of it."

Armin glanced at Hange who was still staring sullenly at the ground. Armin sighed, and looked back to Levi. "Ok, if you trust her then I should too. Just…tell her to knock next time."

Relief washed over Levi. He was sure that if it was anyone other than Armin, Hange would be in jail by now. Wanting to get out of there as soon as possible, he turned to Hange. "Get up, we're leaving."

As Hange stood up, Levi heard his name. Eren was walking down the steps and stopped a couple of feet from him. It looked like he was trying to say something but struggling. Finally, after a couple of seconds he talked.

"About earlier…I shouldn't have made the mess I did in the supermarket. Reaching for the highest can probably wasn't the smartest thing to do." Eren stopped talking and looked away, now unsure of what to do.

_'__So the brat actually has manners.' _Levi stared at Eren and decided that this wasn't worth an argument.

"Keep my store clean and we won't have any problems." Turning around, he was about to start walking away when he heard Armin say something.

"What?" Levi asked. He wasn't sure if he heard correctly.

"I said, do you want to come in? We all pretty much got off on the wrong foot and lunch is almost ready anyway. Mikasa always makes too much, just in case her girlfriend comes over."

Levi was about to answer with a "fuck no" when Hange jumped up and down shouting. "Yes! I'm starving. Running really takes your energy away."

Levi's eyebrow twitched. _'When we get back to the apartment, I'm going to murder this freak." _ Sighing, he nodded and mumbled a 'fine'.

Armin smiled, but Eren looked slightly annoyed. While walking up the steps, Levi couldn't help but wonder why Armin agreed to not press charges so quickly. Anyone would have if they walked inside their home to see something like that. Asking Armin aside in the hallway, while Eren and Hange continued on into the living room, he asked that very question.

Armin laughed lightly. "Well…we here have some experience with people who seem off and do things others wouldn't normally do. I know them, and I know they're not bad people. So making snap judgment's just doesn't seem right anymore. The window Hange came through was actually open for a person to come through. She just wasn't the right one."

Levi blinked in shock. "It was open for someone to come through?"

Armin looked away and laughed nervously. "Yeah…Mikasa keeps the window open for Sasha so she can come in whenever she wants. She doesn't have a key yet, so the window is the only other way in. The whole window thing they have going on actually started by accident, but now it's become a habit and feels pretty normal. I was never told how the whole thing started, and whenever I ask I just get ignored."

Levi sighed. '_Oh god_,_ I think I just met a group people worse than Hange._'

Walking with Armin into the living room, what they both saw stopped them dead in their tracks.

Hange was in front of the dog, having cornered it. She was talking loudly about how great a specimen this specific dog was. Eren was pulling on Hange's arm, heels digging into the floor. He was shouting. "Stop! You're scaring him! Get away you freak!" Some black haired girl Levi didn't recognize was sitting on the couch, calmly watching the whole thing while eating ice cream.

Levi slowly turned to look at Armin, who at the same time looked at Levi. The same thought went through their heads at that moment.

_'__What have I done?'_


End file.
